


Are You in Love?

by PervertedAnimeGirl



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Denial, Despair, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Repressed, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Love, Pedophilia, Psychology, Romance, Self-Denial, Violence, deep web
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedAnimeGirl/pseuds/PervertedAnimeGirl
Summary: A villain questions people's life, love, emotions, thoughts, beliefs, and desires. The Web Warriors face against this tricky villain. One begins to question himself. He goes to said villain for answers, to only be forced into an emotional roller coaster he can't control. How come that villain had to be in New York? Why did that monster made him second guess himself in the first place?





	1. It all begins Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



A peaceful night in the city of New York. A day without fail for a robbery to happen any second now. Welp... that is why we have super heroes one the job! But this robber have plans for everyone. Giggling to oneself, the master plan will ignite once the heroes said villain wants will surely work, if done right. Oh? This little villain here actually wants be known to everyone that the vixen is stealing from a bank. 

This one knows how to get into ones heart with a blink of an eye. This tricky robber loves to make people wonder about others choices, decisions, and many more. The excitement emitted out with a slow lick on the lips. A smirk appeared as the robber giggling to oneself to defeat them once and for all.

Just the image of them in conflict is just so thrilling! Making them mad with insanity as tears pours out of their faces when they realized they killed each other. The painful agony of betrayal hitting them like a whole building on a tiny, whiney ant. Confusing them with thoughts and words, making them believe they're in love... or full of sinful lust... Villain prepared a small, tiny camera so that the robber can fully enjoy what it had done.

Hehehe

... It's going to be so fun!

....

And look who it is... the rag-tag team of itsy bitsy spiders here in front of the villain. Stepping forward, the midnight walker sees the spider team go into an offensive stance. The villain just dropped the bag, confusing them with now second thoughts. Without hesitation, the robber runs to begin the story of conflict, humiliation and hurt/comfort. A story he will make sure to write down once it's all done.


	2. Catch Me Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the chaos begins here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So that you know, I might add more tags to this story since I don't have too much, but I hope you enjoy this despair inducing story that might make you ball your eyes out. Be warmed, this will have sexual themes, so turn away if you don't like. Plus, spoilers here and future chapters. Enjoy!

Red hair flows as she jumps at one of them in a big hug! It was the one in iron. Everyone just blinked at this confusing little vixen. They looked at each other with worried eyes. Though hard, her face in right on the chest plate of the armor of the Iron Spider, aka Amadeus Cho. A smile as mischievous as a fox appeared on her face without any one knowing.

"Uh..." Miles looked at their leader if he knows anything, "Is there something wrong with her or something?"

"Yeah. Poor girl is probably homeless. Maybe we can take her to S.H.I.E.D. for protection until she's-"

Something was buzzing. The team realized it came from behind Cho's armor! They look to see a chip on the golden part of his back causing the buzzing sound. Without a single warning, he and the redhead girl is in the air, flying! Spider-Man looked up to see that the girl have a remote controller. "THE REMOTE!" He shout to them. "That's how she's controlling Iron Spider's armor! We have to destroy it before anything happens. C-"

"Oh~" She interrupts Peter again. His eyes widen when she was actually looking at him. Her eyes... they're not the blue tint they saw, but now glowing a red hue. She continues as she taunts them. "So he's Amadeus Cho! And Peter Parker along side Ben Riley, Miles Morales, and Flash Thompson. WHAT AN UNLIKELY TEAM!" she laughs as they backed up when she said their real names, except for the defenseless Amadeus, flying away from the group with the redheaded villain hitching a ride.

He growls in their stead. "How do you know us!? Answer me, you fiend!" Inside the armor, he's looking for the backup walls to destroy whatever is causing the Iron Spider suite to bug out. The thing is, every time he tried to get one up, another virus enters the system! He can't do anything!

And there's the fact she's just smirking at him! The seventh smartest person wants to wipe that damn smile off of her face when he gets rid of all of these viruses. He looks around to see if he can bring up a backup protection. It's not working since more are coming out of nowhere and either destroying the security in his suite or going passed them. But how?

"Little Cho~" she whispers in his ear. The voice she emitted out of it was pure... purely demonic. And she's laughing at his predicament right now! "You can't destroy it since it was made by the number one smartest person in this world.~ Try as you might, but the more you try to destroy my virus, the more you will create."

He can't believe this is happening! How is this even happening!? He's trying over and over to get rid of all of these viruses, but both big and small ones just keep popping up. And with the remote she has, she's taking him to the outskirts of the city, near the docks. And she's laughing at his dismay as well! He hates people like them!

The villainous girl thought this was entertaining her. How he's struggling all the way to get out of these viruses with all of his might with no avail. It is fun, but there's not that much of a flare with this though. The redhead thought and thought. There should be something exciting happening. That's when she remembered this guys he was with. A plan vicious plan ensnares her mind. (I have been reading too much Shakespeare's stories lately, so I apologize if I sound old. XD) She can't wait to plan give out her a try.

But she should tease the young boy before they get to their destination. This wouldn't be as fun is she didn't give him a little bit more flare to her devious plot. "Amadeus~ How about that when your little friends come along, I will slowly, but surely~ torture them until they fall into madness?" Oh~lala! The tween is struggling even more now.

"Guys! Don't come to save me! Stay as far away as possible from her! She's planning something! Please!" It's funny when they struggle like that to "save" their friends. Especially when they can do nothing but struggle. Should she?... Oh what the heck? She turned on the communicator in the armor so they all can hear his dismay.

She can hear them trying to call out to him, trying to find out where he's at. She then turned it off, and leaving the tracker on so they know where the poor boy is at. She sighs at the brilliance of the plan... but then again... nah, she'll leave those plans for later on, when it all falls in place. The redhead couldn't help but giggle at those little thoughts as she emotionally torture them.

With one flip of a switch, she hears him cry out in pain as he falls into unconsciousness. The stars up in the sky are really bright. But that's the remnants of that light are from a star already dead. And that's what they're going to be. Remnants of what they once were.

-Time Skip-

A moan escaped from the black haired male. Cho opened his eyes to see he's tied to a chair, all the way from his toes to the neck, tightly. He begins to struggle out of the ropes. But it seems like their restricting him from any movements at all. He growl in frustration as his arms and legs are restricted from any movements.

He then realized that his armor isn't on him. He looks around the room to see that he's underneath a lit up light bulb. There's nothing but silence in the air. He can't even see anything beyond the light's ray. Wherever this woman is at, he will make her pay! "Hey! Come out here, you vile creature!"

He hears giggling from across the corner of the room. He growls as the girl walk towards the young boy as Amadeus glares at the redheaded villain as she enters the light. "You treacherous fiend! You won't get away with this! What are you even, plan- Mphhh!" His cries was cut off by a duct tape on the mouth. She was glaring at him this time with a horrifying stare, but he won't budge. He's not going to surrender to someone like this monster.

Just him struggling is the cutest thing he has ever seen in history. When was the last time when she saw someone younger than her struggle through bandages instead of frozen in fear? Probably about 4-5 years. Oh well. It's annoying her to some extent, but then again, she can't wait to turn those passionate flames into dark ash. Walking away from the boy, she got her band-aids and more rope for the male, because she knows this will be seriously fun when the other guest will come over to this... lair, so to speak.

As she grabbed his face, he swatted away from her hand so she wouldn't do whatever she would do. This is cute and all, but it's getting pretty annoying. Yeah, she hasn't seen this in quite a while now, but now, this is getting ridicules. With a quick slap on the face, she was able to stun him for a moment for her to strike. She took Amadeus's face and used the ropes to keep his head still as she wraps it around his forehead and chin on the chair he is on. With is head still as a rock, she is able to keep him still, even if he is persistent right now. She peels the band-aid off the parchment, and lift his eyelids open so that they stay open and stick the band-aids on so that his eyes will remain open.

A ring interrupted the situation. She took out a smartphone out of her pocket and looked. She's gave a smile so sinister, not even all of the Sinister 6 combined could even compare to them. 'Alright,' she thought, 'It's show time. Amadeus is set, they're right in my clutches, and my screens are here.' She faces multiple T.V.s you see when you are in a security room to check on every room in the prison. Turning to the male, the redhead picked him up, along with the chair he's on, and placed him in front of the screens.

"Just relax and enjoy the show, little Cho." she whispered in his ear. "Because this show will fill you with thrills, chills, excitement! So.... heart wrenching, that it will make you cry out with tears. But not joy. Enjoy!" Leaving, she went into a control station with some screens for her own. Everyone is in place. The spider group are here, Amadeus is watching, and she's in control of this story. She's definitely going to love this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahahaha! How was that?... bad right? XD. But this enticing tale will get better as time passes! See ya soon~


	3. The Madness; Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for it all to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's in place, the show is about to start, so get ready when despair hits you harder than before.
> 
> p.s. My O.C. is based off of Junko Enoshima, but must more sane or insane depending on how you look at her.

 

On the control panel, the villain watches as the Spider **_with powers_** enter her 'stadium'. She smirks at their heroic, yet stupid antic to save the one and only non-powered friend from 'the clutches of evil.' She flipped on a switch to turn the dark room into the a bright, somewhat labroom. The Web Warriors became confused. They can see the monitors in the ceiling, but what's also surprising is that there's a maze in front of them, like she's testing... lab.. rats...

"What is the meaning of this! We know you're watching us. Come on out, you coward!" Agent Venom shouts out to female who lead them here. Of course, no answer. He was getting really mad. Anger raged like a furnace on the highest setting, yet kept his cool, so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Spider-Man pat him on the shoulders, calming him down a bit. He tells the symbiote hero, "It's alright. We're going to find Iron Spider soon. There's no need to worry."

"Uh," Interrupting him, Kid Arachnid begins to mutter, "We all know that she has cameras everywhere, but she knows who we are. Without even knowing our faces, or even looking us up, she somehow knew our identities. But how?"

Scarlet Spider told him. "So that also means we don't need the the code names, but that also means that she might want to broadcast us to everyone in New York. Or worse, the whole world. The best choice here is to be on your guard when we're saying any of our names."

Right he is... Other than broadcasting it all over the world part. Her powers are dangerous with a gal like her. Her power to read others minds and look into their memories. Oh, the thought of their thoughts as they go into the most heartbreaking depression is just music to her ears as a whole as she crushes them into puddy. The thing is though, she can't really go into metal or anything that isn't thin like clothes or plastic.

"Hello Spider Heroes!" They looked up at the monitors as they flinched at the sudden loud shout. Funny as always. "As you all know, I have your friend Cho with me!" The redheaded female went out of the camera to show them their smartest friend tied up. Already in a panic, she went switched the camera to show her and Amadeus at the same time. "Okie Dokie! You guys ready to participate with my game? Hope so, because if you do, then your friend will come out safely!" She said in a sing-song voice.

Scarlet Spider glared at the monitor she's on as she smiles maliciously. "And what if we don't and just take him from you?" With his fangs out of his wrist, it's an obvious sign that he's going to slice and dice her to pieces.

"Oh," she sighs in fake disappointment. She pulled out a switch on camera, making them everyone all confused what she's doing. Fake tears you see in an anime poured out of her, as if she was actually about to cry, "That's too bad. I thought we were going to have a ton of fun together. Since you don't want to play, I guess your friend here is not going to come out here safe at all." Crocodile poured out of her eyes as the button in her hand was pressed. 

Their eyes widen in shock what's ensuing. Amadeus is screaming in agony as electricity can slightly be seen as his chest risen as pain shot throughout his body. Jolts spread all over him. Thanks to the band-aids, it's making sure his don't close and everyone saw his eyes widen with the intense electricity. Cries were muffled by the duct tape on his mouth, refusing to make his mouth to release his screams.

A quick change of her emotions changes with a wide smile as she explains to them, "I guess seeing the seventh smartest person in distress and agony while you watch in horror will do!" She laughs at the situation. She watches as the Web Warriors watch and holler in distress as they watch their Iron Spider is being electrocuted to death. She sneers happily in at their betrayal along side of their thoughts of misery. That's when something interesting was heard in the spider group.

Shouting out to her on screen, Peter Parker shouts out to her, "OK! We'll play your game! Just stop!" ~Hm...~ Tempting, tempting, tempting. Oh well. She isn't that mean! But she is, yet she's going to be nice. She pressed the button again to stop the electrical currents from shocking the poor thirteen year old boy. She giggle at their participation. "Ok... what do you want us to do?" More like commanding her to tell them... but oh well. They're playing her game, and that's all that matters.

They hate it. They know how precious the smart boy is to them. Growling at their predicament and her enjoyment. And she's probably loves it more, now that they're fully aware the situation they're in. What choice do they have anyways? Cho is in mortal danger if they even get on her bad side at all. Typical bad guy... girl... typical villains. 

Oh enough fun for now, she thought. It's the main act that will be... exciting. "Alrighty! This is pretty easy for you all, but probably easier said than done, anyways. Ok, What you have to do is solve puzzles, get through many, many trials, and awesome courses! BUT! You cannot use any of your super powers or equipment. So no web slinging, tarantula fangs, invisibility, wall crawling, tendrils, missiles, jet-packs, and especially, no spider senses!" 

What!!? That's basically impossible-

"On second thought, it's probably impossible. Never mind me!" She giggles bashfully. Everyone just looked at her with an annoyed face behind their mask. Then her voice got deeply disturbing. "Or else, little Cho here is going to pay the price for your little rule breaking." She waves the switch, taunting them at their situation. Welp. It's time to ensue the fun. "Ok participant, if you can kindly deactivate all of your S.H.I.E.L.D equipment and other stuff, then you can go straight into my maze of amazing games!"

They were reluctant to do whatever she says, but if they want to save Amadeus as soon as they get there. Iron Spider on the other hand tried to scream out to them to just escape, leave him here. Oh, too bad they want to save him so badly though because how precious he is to the rag-tag team of spiders. That's what happens when you care too deeply for someone. Never to heed their warnings, and jump head first in a pool of crocodiles to save your friends. Both never win, and just lose both their lives.

Welp, too bad they have to learn that the hard way. Besides, the hard way is usually the fun way! For her, that is. This stage is all set up, almost there for the main course. 

_"P-please... don't! Just get out! Get out of here! Peter! Just leave me! Just tell everyone to leave me!"_

Oh my, oh my. Little Cho is being a bit on the retarded side now. Didn't he know that they're trying to risk their own lives to save him? And didn't he warn them that she's a dangerous one here and not come to save him? Guess not. They're all stupid. Just go in there head first without a single thought. Heroes like them make her sick. So sick.

She watches them as they obliged to her command. Obviously, because if they don't, then poor little thirteen year old genius here will become too crisp to be even saved. Hehe. She couldn't help but giggle as a certain someone watches their demise. 

Walking down in the maze, the Web Warriors see nothing but blank walls and floors. This is getting a bit too concerning. They can feel the tension in here. They hope something does happen. Their nerves are actually getting to them if their Spider Senses don't. 

"Geez... This place is really creepy. It's giving me the willies." Miles shivered at the air. They wished he hadn't even opened his mouth.

Scarlet Spider cringed at the younger one of the group. He talked back with an attitude, "Well, with you saying it out loud doesn't make this even better!"

He mutters, "B-but I can't help it. It's feels like it's getting worse as we continue. My skin even feels tingly, and it's not even my Spider Senses!" He soon began to rub his arm rapidly as if his hair is standing on end.

Wait. So is their skin also feels... weird. It's really unpleasant too! They all rubbed their skin to get rid of the feeling! Everyone is practically itching like nuts! What's going on?!


	4. Madness: Part 2: Killing Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun begins here.

What on earth is going on here?! "Oh~ Sowwy." she said in a cute, sort of a childish voice. "I accidentally weleased itchy powder in the air. But only a wittle, so there's no need to wowwy."

She's just making fun of the situation now! This redheaded female is basically making fun of how she almost fried their friend to a crisp! And now she's pulling these damn pranks to just mess with them. Who does she think she is?! First things first, they need to save their friends first before they deal with her. They shouldn't let her get the best of them. 

She hums to herself as they calmed themselves down while trying to ignore their itch. The female couldn't help but laugh at what's up ahead in this playful maze of hers. Amadeus sees her laughing her ass off while his friends were out there with who knows what is in there... No... he shouldn't think like that at all. Like before, they're going to succeed, get out of this maze, and then kick her butt afterwards. No big deal.

The redhead suddenly gets up to see that she's pressing certain controls on the panel. Cho glares in suspicion. Something changed from the corner of his eyes. His friends seem to be coming to a big room, split into two sections, divided by a glass wall. One had ten chairs in them while the other side is the one his friends were heading. On the side with the chairs, ten children, about their age, came to the room. About five boys and five girls.

In the said room, the Web Warriors came to see what Amadeus is seeing. The vixen adjusted the microphone, saying, "Hello boys! I want you to meet your biggest fans!" What is she blabbing about now? They see them all rushing to the glass wall, smiling and screaming their heads off. 

"OMG! It's Spider-Man!" One of the girls gushed as she sees the heroes.

Then the male mentions, shouting in excitement, "Not only that, but it's Agent Venom!"

"My God! Kid Arachnid is sooooo cute!"

"Oh look how dreamy Scarlet Spider looks!"

"But where's Iron Spider?"

"They are **so** cool!"

All the kids were gushing nonstop for like an eternity. The spider gang blushed at their complements, even Amadeus Cho, since they mentioned him as well. 

Wasn't she torturing him a few minutes ago? What is the deal with this?  _"Alright kids. Take a seat for on the chairs and we'll play a game with the Spider Group!"_ She smiled as they did what they were told. Amadeus knew something is up.

 _"Now that's all said and done! Let the games begin!"_ Then, a screen and a controller came to view.  _"Agent Venom. This trial is going to be for you. A trial of brains and knowledge! Remember! No one else will interfere with Agent Venom's trial of brains!"_

He doesn't know what to think of this. But the black suited hero picked it up so he can save their genius friend. Then, everyone saw metal shackles, and were locked into the chairs. Their eyes widen in shock and confusion. The game on the screen started. It reads, **_"Solve for l in 5 seconds. 3p=h(l+d)."_**

Flash automatically hit **_3p-hd/3._** A loud buzzer erupted, and blood splatter from the other side of the wall. Venom looks in horror to see a girl screaming in agony. She... she was stabbed all over her body with thousands of pins. Next question came up, but he let his eyes go from the sight. Another buzzer came. Next was the guy at the end of the left, leaving behind horrible screams. A dull blade is going up and down onto his hand, slowly chopping his hand away. 

"STOP IT!" He screamed as red fluids splatter everywhere. Endless tears came from the poor male having his hand slowly chopped off.

Growling at the camera, Scarlet Spider shouts in full anger, "What the hell is this?! What is wrong with you?!" She feels it. The anger surging inside of the fanged hero. That's a type of anger that super heroes have, but never really say anything because of their "morals" always get in the way or "remembering what they were truly fighting for" bull crap. SHe wants them mad, overwhelm them with rage. She sighs at the beauty in those passionate flames.

Everyone begins to feel their own adrenaline pumping heavily. Tears form from the kids eyes as one of the other male cried out, "MAX! Leave him alone!" Another buzzer came, and both of his eye has been stabbed with a needle as blood squirted out. Tears mixed with the blood as the pain increased when he tried to blink. 

Another buzzer. Next victim saw a robotic claw right in front of her face. Her eyes filled with fear as her face became blue. Her eyes dilated in distress as she became more and more scared of what's going to happen. A slap across the face caused her shock. She looks up again to see... needles... a bloodied hammer... "No..." she whispers. 

The vixen laughs as she watches as Agent Venom is crying while his friends couldn't do anything. Such as Scarlet's pure rage to her. Peter is trying so hard to comfort the poor Agent when it's too much. And little itty bitty Kid Arachnid. The poor, poor child is being scarred in such a young age. No one gave her mercy, so she won't either. 

They can't do jack nothing unless they want their precious little Cho over there to become a human BBQ. His paralyzed fear coursing through him, the agony of his inability to protect the innocent with something so simple. Those factors is making her happy way too much! But she isn't that cruel, so she says in her childish voice, "Oh Venom~ You're supposed to be answering the questions to save them all. It will stop their pain, you know~"

Amadeus, Amadeus, Amadeus. His tears were sweeter than expected she thought, actually. The lovely shade of despair is absolutely beautifully ornate on his cute little face. It's too irresistible that she wants to continue to ruin everything. His family, his friend, his reputation, his life... Everything. She'll poke through his memories and thoughts to further destroy the poor male's sanity... like her first victim. The redhead wants to destroy every single little thing to bring him to the depths of despair, love or... even better... Make him become her little soldier boy.

That's right. He needs to stop the madness by answering questions. Flash isn't that good with all this science stuff like Peter and Amadeus, but he has to do something. A false sense of hope she's craving to destroy right when he believes he can actually do something. He shouts to them, "Don't worry! We'll save you all!"

Oh~ Hehehe. He's going to do the stupid of stupid. With his tendrils, he smashed his way to them, destroying most of the machinery in there. She stuck her tongue out in disbelief and disappointment. In a fake innocent tone, she says, "Oh well. To bad your friend is going to pay!"

She turns on the electricity on his chair, laughing at Amadeus's pain.  _"What a bunch of idiots."_ Their faces were full of concern and it's pretty hilarious. It's pretty much on a durable setting. She's not going to have her new soldier's eyes pop out of his sockets. All she does is upper it by a tiny bit to make sure that it's still painful, but also increase the volume so they believe that he's in serious pain. And the fun part about it is that Amadeus can't even speak to them! 

What he's thinking is pulling out fun lines. She listens into his mind,  _"Peter! I beg you, just stay away! Everyone, get out of here! I'll be fine!"_ Through the electrical currents, he struggles as much as he can do it himself. It's fun doing this to him, but she wants to further destroy their prides as heroes. They're too awestricken on Amadeus though... She smiles.

She turns off the electricity of his chair. He huffs and puffs through his nose to try to catch his breath from the pain. It didn't hurt too much, but it still hurts. What is she planning anyways? He looks back to the screens to find that they're still in shock of his pain. It's not  **that** big of a deal. So why... His eyes widen. 

Back in the spider group, their Spider Senses went automatic. Spears went flying towards them, fast. They all dodged out of the way, but red splashed everywhere. All the heroes' eyes widen at what just happened. Their heart dropped at that moment. Turning over to where the spears landed... corpses. All ten kids were just... slaughtered layed there.

Yet one is still alive! Spider Man is rushing towards the teen and tries to help her up. Without warning, she smacked her hand away from him, shocking him. "How could you?!" She cries in both agony and pain. She tries to stand, but failed. Her eyes is filled with anger and hatred. "You... You were our heroes... But you betrayed us..." Blood was coughed up from her throat that splatters on the floor. Her voice like an old lady, "You... were... our... heroes."

Her last final breath, she stopped moving from the spot. She's dead. Those words she spoke struck his heart. He lost another one's life again... like him. But he's determined to save one person at least. Peter Parker isn't going to give up, and neither will Spider Man.  _"I may have failed you, but please rest peacefully."_

A laugh interrupts his thoughts with a snap of a second. He turns his head to the screen to see her cackling in pure bliss. He glares at her as she snickers. "You somehow past the first trial because it seems like Peter Parker was the only one that didn't lose his shit!" Sighing in relief, she finally says, "Welp, onto the next one, because trust me." She whisper the last part in an deep and ominous voice,  **"The trials is just getting started. The fun will now begin!**


End file.
